


Gotta Love a Man in Uniform

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Sugawara is a flying-type trainer with a Shoukrow that won't listen to reason and maybe the tiniest little crush on the local Pokecenter attendant.





	Gotta Love a Man in Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO Bonus round 1 (AUs): pokemon au where one is a nurse and one is a trainer.

The town is too rural to have a dedicated Pokecenter, just a small counter one one side of the Sakanoshita convenience store, and the person running it is not an official Nurse Joy. But Sugawara can't say he minds too much, because Nurse Daichi still has the white apron and hat, plus biceps which are definitely not just from throwing pokeballs.

"You again, huh?" Daichi asks, leaning his elbows on the counter. Sugawara shrugs, unashamed as he sets his fainted Shoukrow on the counter. He's small for a Shoukrow, but he's still breathing. "He's pretty banged up. Again."

It's the second time Sugawara's been in today. Daichi raises an eyebrow.

"He won't come back when I recall him in a bad situation," Sugawara explains. At Sugawara's shoulder, his Kageyanma hovers, chittering anxiously about his partner until Sugawara reaches up to tap his head lightly. "He hates being switched out."

Daichi gives an unimpressed grunt that might be about the Shoukrow or might be about Sugawara's training, or might be both. His hands are busy getting the healing ball set up while he makes small talk.

"Flying-type trainer, huh?" Daichi asks over his shoulder, back to the counter.

"Clearly," Sugawara answers with a laugh, because Daichi has done nothing but heal flying types for him for the better part of the week. "Karasuno has a good flying type gym, I hear."

"Well…" Daichi's smile thins a little as he glances back over his shoulder. "We used to be sort of famous, sure. But the Gym Leader had to hand down the place to his grandson and he's having a tough time building our reputation back up."

"We?" Sugawara leans on the counter. "Do you train there, too? I bet you were good." Sugawara's eyes drift over those biceps again, up to the strong muscles flexing in Daichi's back under his pink T-shirt. He could sport a pair of wings himself, that guy.

"Used to in high school." Daichi looks a little embarrassed to be talking about it as he brings the healing ball to the counter.

He taps it against the edge, gentle but firm like he's cracking an egg, and Sugawara's Shoukrow flops out of it, a heap of messy feathers. His Kageyanma dive-bombs off Sugawara's shoulder to hover about the Shoukrow, buzzing at it as it darts this way and that. Daichi's got a soft, little smile that falters when he looks up and finds Sugawara obviously watching him.

Daichi clears his throat. "Anyway. Listen, Ukai won't take on just anybody to train, but maybe if you toughen up this guy a little more?" Daichi pokes the Shoukrow, interrupting his feather preening and making him squawk annoyance. "If you go down the past the tall grass towards the forest, usually there's some wild Mankey hanging around? Local spot. Should be low-level enough for this guy with his type advantage."

"Yeah?" Sugawara's smile is a full grin now. "You tell your town's secrets to any cute trainer who wanders in here?"

Daichi crosses his arms, giving Sugawara a slow once-over that Sugawara finds _delightful_. "Only the ones I'm hoping might stick around."


End file.
